1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a world clock which displays the time information on each region of the world specified arbitrarily by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional world clocks are generally of a watch type as shown in FIG. 4 or of a clock type as shown in FIG. 5.
Almost all the clocks of the watch type operate in a manner of digital display, and the time of each region of the world is indicated by operating a button in a world time mode to select the region and thereby to display the time of the region. The selected region is confirmed by the a flag 1 in the liquid crystal display whose lighting point is transferred by the operation of the button being matched with the name 3 of the region printed on a panel cover, as shown in FIG. 4.
In the case of the clock type, a world time display board 4 whose periphery is divided into twenty-four equal parts to indicate times in a twenty-four hour system is provided around an analog clock, and further a region display board 5 which is rotatable and on which names of world regions are put is provided on the outer peripheral portion of the clock. The time information on each region can be obtained by rotating the region display board 5 so that a basic region (home time region) is matched with the current time of a given region expressed in the twenty-four hour system, and the time of each region of the world can be known by watching the place in which the scales of the two display boards are matched with each other.
The conventional world clocks as described above are troublesome in handling, the time can be known only with respect to a limited number of cities, and it is difficult to know the correspondence of the positional relationship of a region with the time. Moreover, it is impossible to know accurately the time of each region of the world in the case of the watch type.